


The Ninja Stagehand and the Actor

by Koumine (thesecretsavant)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/M, Fisting, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsavant/pseuds/Koumine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the mysterious stagehand Koumine fists and pegs the up-and-coming actor, Uralle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ninja Stagehand and the Actor

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with the marvelous u/uralle. Originally posted on reddit.

 

Late at night, long after the theater has closed, Uralle steps onto the stage to practice his monologue.  He paces to and fro across the stage, voice echoing in the empty room. But little does he know that he is not alone.  Koumine, treading lightly, sneaks from the wings behind Uralle, behind a partial wall that forms part of the set.  Having seen this monologue rehearsed before, she knows that soon Uralle will swoon, and faint, only to be caught and set down by his co-star.  Koumine gets ready to step in, though she has no plans to simply set Uralle down...

“Alas!” Uralle cries out, and swoons.  He falls, and is caught by Koumine’s waiting arms.  

Koumine grins.  “Hello there," she says smoothly.

Uralle recovers from his surprise quickly, and bats his eyelashes at her.  She swoops in for a kiss that turns Uralle into putty in her hands.  She grinds one leg in between his, and he moans softly into her mouth, rubbing the back of his foot against her calf.  She gently bites his lip, sliding one hand up the back of his shirt, the other tangled in his hair.  He whimpers and presses up against her, holding on for dear life.  She uses her grip on his hair to tilt his head back, and kisses along his jaw and down his throat.  He puts an arm around her neck, sighs and moans, and begins grinding against her eagerly; she squeezes his ass and grinds back.  

“Oh god, just take me,” Uralle says, “take me you sultry ninja!"

Koumine growls in response and rips off Uralle’s clothes.  She whisks a strap-on out of her coat pockets and rapidly secures it to her hips, and then picks up Uralle and pins him to a wall.  He grins and writhes against the wall, desperately pushing against her and eyeing the strap-on.  

“Tell me what you want,” Koumine says. 

Uralle replies, “I want you to hold me against this wall, put that big boy inside me, and fuck me until I can’t stand up anymore!”  

Koumine grins lasciviously and pulls lube out of a hidden pocket.  She lubes up her fingers and begins to press at Uralle’s hole.  

Uralle moans and grinds down on her fingers.  “Hurry up and get them in there!” He demands. 

“Impatient boy,” Koumine says, amused.  She slowly inserts one finger.

“I’ll be patient!” Uralle says, “I just…really need it.”  Koumine inserts another finger and presses on Uralle’s prostate.  

He reaches out and hungrily meets her lips with his own, and wiggles his rear around her fingers.  She moans quietly and scissors her fingers to stretch his ass.  He shudders and groans, pushing against her more, eager for her body to press against his.  

“More…” He says, “more fingers, please…"

“Do you want me to fist you?” She asks.  Uralle nods eagerly.  “Fuck, that’s hot,” Koumine says, and slips in a third finger.  She kisses him forcefully and begins to fuck him with three fingers.  His cock throbs, his prostate pulsing against her fingers, sending shudders throughout his body.  

Koumine pulls one of Uralle’s legs up to wrap around her waist, and pushes four fingers into him.  He leans back and cries out, pulling her closer with his leg.  The other trembles at the forceful fucking being delivered by Koumine’s fingers.  

“Are you ready for my fist?” she asks.  “I want to feel my whole hand get swallowed by your ass, mmmm…"

“Y-yes,” Uralle stammers, “I’m ready, just plunge in…”  He takes a deep breath and prepares himself.  Koumine begins to push her hand in slowly, looking Uralle in the eyes.  Uralle maintains eye contact, despite his eyes beginning to water.  He bites his lower lip to stop it from trembling, but the feeling of a fist being pushed inside is enough to make him moan, long and loud.  

“Yes — take it —“ Koumine says, her fist almost all the way in.  Uralle nods as tears start rolling down his face.  His legs quake, barely able to hold him up, and Koumine uses her free hand to support him as he wraps his arms around her shoulders for support.  She kisses him gently, and eases her hand all…the way…in.  He sinks onto her hand, eyes rolling back, breathing out a sigh of pleasure.  

“Fuck, yes,” Koumine breathes, savoring the hot tightness of Uralle's ass around her hand.  He squeezes around her hand, prostate throbbing and pulsing with his heartbeat.  She slowly rotates her hand inside him, and he clings to her shoulders.  

“M-maybe you should…lay me down?” Uralle says, trembling, “I don’t think I c-can…stay up much longer…"

“I’ll hold you up,” Koumine reassures him.  She begins to slowly withdraw her fist, and Uralle shudders and closes his eyes tightly, his fingers curling up and raking against her shoulders.  She minutely rocks her fist inside him as she leans forward to murmur in his ear: “I want to fuck you.  I want to pick you up and pin you to the wall and sink my cock deep inside you.  I want to fuck you until you can’t take any more.  I want to make you scream when you come.”  

“Y-yes…” Uralle says, “I want to collapse from how hard you fuck me…"

Koumine pulls her hand out, Uralle whimpering, not wanting to relinquish it.  She lubes up her cock and fills his ass with it, inch by inch sinking in.  She guides his other leg around her waist, now fully supporting his weight.  He wraps his legs tight around her body, moaning as her cock slides up inside him.  His own twitches, and drops of precum roll down its underside.  

Koumine begins to rock her hips, teasing.  Uralle squirms on her cock, letting the girthy shaft rub against his prostate.  

“P-please…please fuck me,” he begs.  

“I love it when you beg,” she says.  

“Please!”  He cries.  "Don’t just let it sit there…fuck me silly!"

She leans down to bite his nipples, and he throws his head back and lets out a yelp.  She grinds the base of her cock in circles against his ass, Uralle writhing more and enjoying her cock filling him up.  

“Please,” he begs, “please fuck me, I need it…I deserve a good hard fuck…”  Koumine sucks on a nipple thoughtfully and begins to thrust, long deliberate strokes into him.  He whispers his gratitude into her ear, clutching her head with one hand and digging his fingers into her back with the other.  

Koumine leans up to leave kisses and marks all over his throat.  She throws her weight against him, pressing him back into the wall, fucking harder, and Uralle squeals with delight, encouraging her with a forceful kiss, his neglected cock throbbing wildly against her.  “Harder,” he murmurs, “please, harder!"

She pants, thrusting forcefully, mesmerized by the sight of him and the sounds he makes.  Uralle groans, wiggling and squirming on Koumine’s cock, pushing against it, needy and wanton.  

“Tell me when you’re about to come,” Koumine says breathlessly.  

“Y-yes…of course…” Uralle replies.  

She begins pounding roughly into him, and he gasps and smiles, gleefully bouncing up and down the length of her shaft, the stimulation on his prostate sending rippling waves of pleasure throughout his body.  She grips his hips tightly enough to leave handprints, and takes him, all of him, hers.  

Uralle feels his orgasm building and whispers this, in between breaths, to Koumine.  “Please…can I cum…?”  

Koumine suddenly frees one hand and turns on her cock's vibration function. “Come,” she orders.

Uralle jolts in shock, and then shudders at the new stimulation against his prostate.  His cock throbs, once, twice, and then erupts, a long rope of semen shooting up against Koumine, followed by another spray.  All the while he moans and shakes, the powerful orgasm rocking his body.  

“Thank…you…” he manages.  Koumine holds him close, then gently lowers him to the ground, where he lies, completely spent.  He lets out a contented sigh, taking in deep breaths as his heart rate slows down and his body slowly recovers.  

Koumine runs her fingers through the cum on her chest, tastes it, and smiles.  She kneels and gives Uralle one last deep kiss, and whispers, “Remember me.”  She disappears into the shadows.  Uralle raises a hand to steal one last caress, but is too slow, for Koumine is already gone.  

 


End file.
